


【吉莱】呐喊

by ZEROASHREL



Series: 吉莱 [4]
Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Series: 吉莱 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135595
Kudos: 3





	【吉莱】呐喊

Siegfried Kircheis x Reinhard von Lohengramm  
Mob x Reinhard von Lohengramm  
Stepmother（NC-17）

将近十七岁的时候，他觉得自己比等待更为痛苦，就算从床上爬起来，天也是乱的。是他的脑子把昼夜搅浑了，吉尔菲艾斯缓慢地从楼上下去，夏天的班贝格总陷着潮水味，那是鲜花和热切并行的意味了。这座与世隔绝的小罗马城，由此而变得苍老，在日光下呈现出闪耀的虚弱来。但吉尔菲艾斯看到了莱因哈特，又突然想起了他睡在七月草坡上的样子。他想起疾驰地球型物撞碎了玻璃，把天撞出了口子，那样鲜红的血液随即添染，让视野变得暗沉。但城镇是蓝色的，莱因哈特的头发是金黄色的，这声巨大的叫喊让他的头发长开，变长，蔓延到任何动摇的心里去。

我学不会给你描述，但那是比太阳更热烈的地方，如果你想，我们放学就去看看。吉尔菲艾斯搪塞，吉尔菲艾斯听不进去，他的手生得宽大，身子也变得高挺起来。在这所中学里，大家都在迷恋你的英俊，缪拉说，毕典菲尔特说，这位相熟的老师从打趣的边缘回来，天就不着边的明亮起来。但夏天近了，近了，没有谁能把你比喻成这个季节的，没有谁，吉尔菲艾斯听到那些朗诵的诗句，又看着莱因哈特走向窗外。这位拥有金色头发的少年，站在窗台上，朝着太阳却一言不发，但吉尔菲艾斯知道，风把他的短发吹开，把他的衬衫吹起，他那双尖利的眼睛，现也迷得闭起，露出不仅有的快活来。

可缪拉吓坏了，他叫来毕典菲尔特，叫来奥贝斯坦，这位不苟言笑的学监，只叫着莱因哈特，却迟迟不进行威胁。所有人都觉得他不会跳下去，也不会做出任何出格的事情，但吉尔菲艾斯不知道，他感觉汗水从他的脊背不停跳动，他那颗心脏也变得僵硬，长出了碧绿的苔藓。吉尔菲艾斯把莱因哈特拉下来，莱因哈特就像气球一样被他牵走了，吉尔菲艾斯奔跑起来，莱因哈特就被他拽着一起奔跑起来，他们跑到院子去，跑到操场去，跑到亭子里去，又跑过食堂，跑过图书馆，吉尔菲艾斯站在树下，却觉得自己要被砍倒了，莱因哈特那双眼睛，此时又变得累极了，他坐到地上大笑起来，说你是来和我做朋友的吗，吉尔菲艾斯不知道，他握住那只伸过来的手，只觉得这手细小、白皙，像任何一颗石头。

过去他常常陷入几场攀岩，从倒挤的沙滩走到高山，莱因哈特说自己见过一只疾驰而下的鸟，它长得可爱却没有翅膀，只得靠自杀抱有价值。所以它把树种植在山坡上，感受飞跃森林的快感，吉尔菲艾斯，你见过它吗。莱因哈特说，莱因哈特就坐在桌上，他微微摇着脑袋，却显得很摆动，很光感了。他那双皮鞋，好好被细瘦的脚踝连接着，那样的黑色袜子，只是好好贴合了，什么不一致，什么就变得紧张。吉尔菲艾斯喘不过气，他死死盯着那张脸，却又觉得可怖，他看到了神话中的黑色山羊，感受那紧致的内壁和冰冷的角。吉尔菲艾斯说你的话有魔力，又刻意的彰显其中的美妙，让我的手指无法行动，叫身子变得迟钝，只因我牵扯你走向午后。

莱因哈特不会领情的，他在学校里好优秀，在走廊上奔跑着，好轻盈的跳，他把衣服穿着整齐又把领带扯开，跳到水池里面去，吉尔菲艾斯只得捞他怕他溺死，又想把他按下去，让他变成一条舟。他看见莱因哈特坐在钢琴前面，看着莱因哈特去弹，莱因哈特不知道自己在弹什么，但吉尔菲艾斯觉得悲伤。他的指尖变得困难，他的头发也露出夏天的闷热来。在一场梦里，莱因哈特从山坡上跑去，他痛苦的扯着头发，那头发就像云一样跟着他，把所有人甩掉，吉尔菲艾斯想要去抱住他，却被树枝遮盖，被挖掉坑踩碎，填上爱怜的溪水。也许我会进监狱，也会成为国王，莱因哈特把全身都弄湿了，也在草地上留鞋印，他那种轻快的语调，像杀死人的死囚犯，却高傲的笑了起来。他的脖子细长，腿细长，身上像骨架，皮肤像标本，吉尔菲艾斯坐在椅子上，莱因哈特就用腿勾住他的脖子，说要不要来做做看。

他以为自己被牵扯，却又觉得浮游只是滑溜溜，不会咬出地震的轮廓。莱因哈特把他推到地上，他就把莱因哈特的嘴捂住。他看见莱因哈特显得很无助，眼睛也开始挣扎，他那颤抖的睫毛，马上就要落泪，却只是颤抖着，长久的战栗着。吉尔菲艾斯找来润滑剂，莱因哈特就用手掐他的脖子，他的手很瘦很无力，那双腿却像刀一样，吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己的脑袋被这剪刀剪碎，身首分离，而夏天里，潮水拍击着山壁，他把性器塞到莱因哈特的穴里，只好动着，在收紧中泄了好多雪。莱因哈特喜欢雪，他那双眼睛只看着白色，他亲吻阴茎却像亲吻自己。他不知厌倦的忍受着极点，又在即将到来时慌乱的挣扎起来。他只觉鼻子受潮，耳朵进水，脑袋里充满了海螺的呐喊，他说自己要进行一场旅行，去逃避一切，但不会很远，他就抓着吉尔菲艾斯的背，咬吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，他坐在吉尔菲艾斯身上，把他推在地板上，上下动着，过一会却软下腰来，爬到他身上。吉尔菲艾斯不知疲倦，他什么都听，在叫喊中吻下莱因哈特的呻吟，他动着却觉得愤怒，红着眼眶只会叫他觉得悲痛，他就开始大力抽插起来，让肢体相撞发出声响，又把手指塞到对方嘴里叫他咬着。莱因哈特的话含糊不清，他说巴黎，有着就该去，吉尔菲艾斯只当他疯了，握住他的腰按住他的脑袋。他看着莱因哈特的脊背，看脊背上的骨头和血管，他什么都看得清，却想要去解刨，他只觉得这是美丽，是美和圣洁的所有勾勒，却那么脆弱、高贵，被碾碎还完好如初。也许你本是就是破碎的，他安抚起莱因哈特被汗水淋湿的头发，却说这半面像是被摔碎了，莱因哈特说我的眼前有镜子，镜子是需要纹路的，所以我用拳头打晕了自己，用自己摔碎了玻璃。他说这句话的时候，却显得好受多了，他把自己埋到床里，披着被单。他那双腿上都是吻痕，他的腿间又堆满了精液，从大腿流到脚踝，吉尔菲艾斯把他的腿抬起来去吻他的脚趾，莱因哈特就垂下眼睛，什么也不说，怎么也不动，变成一片湖水。

但莱因哈特跌落了，他走远了，他开始在任何该出现的时候消失，又出现在各个地方。吉尔菲艾斯以为莱因哈特变成了幽灵，想要找他索命，他找来毕典菲尔特，毕典菲尔特叫他去找和蔼的米达麦亚老师，但米达麦亚老师只露出一种怜悯的模样，让他立刻跑掉。他去找莱因哈特，莱因哈特也不在他床上，冬天会下好大的雪，仓库有学生被冰块撞倒，吉尔菲艾斯去看尸体，却看到一堆干涸的微笑。他把那些捡起来，散在宿舍门口，他想念莱因哈特的吻，却没有和他触碰双手，进行拥抱。他看着穿着衬衣的莱因哈特坐在阳台上，货真价实的雪把他的头发变得白极了，他在那一刻觉得很悲伤，这种悲痛感从风里涌出来了，他听见一些声响，却不敢确认，他觉得自己还年轻，还尚未渺小，越长大越渺小，越长大越不知所措。不如就在这个年纪吧，莱因哈特像要对他说，吉尔菲艾斯想拉住他，但莱因哈特摆出一副冷漠的表情，他看着吉尔菲艾斯，把手伸到了雪里。

老吉尔菲艾斯结婚了，新娘是一位美丽的男孩。吉尔菲艾斯把书房打扫出来，老吉尔菲艾斯就说床还是一样，更宽敞。所有人都在祝福吉尔菲艾斯，所有人都想看那位美丽的新娘。吉尔菲艾斯却说他喜欢拉小提琴，在钢琴上睡觉，大家都觉得很快乐，很高兴，时时刻刻缠着他让他赶紧和爸爸一起，寻找那颗火热热跳动的心。但吉尔菲艾斯是品学兼优的好学生，他说自己只想要把能做的做好，他那头红发，现也变成了追求爱情的可怜恩赐，被神吻过的脸颊，也变得寂寞起来。大家悲痛万分，悲痛万分，争先为吉尔菲艾斯解除困惑，带来光明。但是婚礼来了，新娘穿着白色的长裙，头上戴着桂冠，他那头金发，变得好长，吉尔菲艾斯抚摸着那些波浪，牵起那双手，只得走着，走着。吉尔菲艾斯看着那双眼睛，那张脸，那毫无快意的笑容上面，贴着一副破碎的面具，他想要用手去摸，却说您像是脱去铠甲的战士，如此美丽，如此不自在。吉尔菲艾斯笑了，他笑起来好温柔，莱因哈特只觉倦怠，只觉疲惫，他那双有气无力的眼睛，连接着银色的绳索，他觉得自己身上被所有的框架内阻，却自愿找个沉眠的棺木。我觉得你已经不在了，他躺倒在溪水里，变成醉酒的风信子。但他把风信子都扒开，把枝干都剪断，那细小的花被他捧在手掌，他闭着眼睛亲吻，又把它们都丢到水里。

我在溺死它们，我把我的鞋脱掉，我就把自己的裙摆刺破。他把桂冠捧到怀里，又叫吉尔菲艾斯给他戴上，吉尔菲艾斯亲吻他的手，只把桂冠丢到好远的地方。你永远不要指望我，吉尔菲艾斯笑着说，他抓住莱因哈特的肩膀，只告诉他这件事永远不会发生。他愤怒的时候，却显得很安静，他感觉自己的器官都累了，只得躺在床上。莱因哈特说我不会读诗，读些给我听吧，他睡在小镇上，却渴望成为国王。吉尔菲艾斯只当他吃着话梅，为华美折服，他为他读一首拜伦，莱因哈特却说这是一种诅咒。你会染病，你叫我染病，这都是我的错，他变得急促起来，他越来越收紧，越来越一副惊慌失色的模样，在那张惨白的面孔里，吉尔菲艾斯想挖出他的心脏，他把脑袋贴在胸腔，说我要去刺杀一位尊贵的人，他们会变得恐慌，只有你会高兴。莱因哈特却说这是你离开我的理由，我不知道你什么时候就会跑，你答应我的，你却早早的走了，你不值得信任，不是我不想相信你，是你不够叫我相信。是的，在这个时候人人都在发疯，在热病底下，那颗结核也是石像鬼吐出的宝石，他见莱因哈特不停咳嗽，把嘴染得红红的，又见莱因哈特发烧，烧得自己又冷又热。他用被子盖住莱因哈特，把他搂到怀里，莱因哈特却把自己缩起来，像任何可怜的生物，任何小巧的动物，他那双眼睛，现也无畏极了，那燃烧的巨火，只得把他的头发烧短，变成最轻便的战士模样。也许你该吃下一枝花，或者被这管药剂刺入身亡，吉尔菲艾斯说我都不要，你不是还在这里吗，他那愚钝的视线，也变得安逸起来，他陷入的那种平和日光下，莱因哈特的头发正如湖水波纹一样了。

你想要表达什么，你要把我这样吗。莱因哈特说着，却不显情绪了，他闭上眼睛，吉尔菲艾斯又叫他睁开。莱因哈特说，等我不发烧的时候，我要去巴黎的火车上，我要走，我要离开你这个风一样的名字，因为是风，所以吹着门，门关闭的声音好大，我很害怕，我一点也不恐惧，我一旦这样，你就会嘲笑我。我知道的，吉尔菲艾斯，你是永远不会嘲笑我。吉尔菲艾斯只给他安慰，麻木的安慰，像机器人一样的温暖他，却显得硬邦邦。他在夜色里和莱因哈特做爱，把莱因哈特按在死去父亲的身上做爱，让他射精，又扳着他的下巴与他接吻。在留声机的雨水下，莱因哈特像旋转的雨伞一样，伞头扎满的针刺中了喉咙，在一团呜咽里流下鲜红的血来。你的头发，吉尔菲艾斯，他说着，全身都变得红红的，那新鲜的，终究变成暗舌，舔抵每一个张开的缝隙。莱因哈特什么也没有穿，他洁白的身子躺在地毯上，躺在血液里，吉尔菲艾斯问你想叫出来了，莱因哈特就说自己的舌头没有了，身上的东西都变得轻飘飘，它们一个一个被你取走了。

吉尔菲艾斯啊，他只是说为了光明，他说一座地狱在这里，我的黎明就在你眼前。他说德语是一个邪恶的，他说悖论就是一个人在和自己说话。在我们年轻的时候，却总是想要谋杀未来，因为是红色的，我的红色变成了一种魔鬼，在我头顶迟迟不散。我的死亡是什么样，他去吻莱因哈特，却吻到了一堆血。他去厨房找来甜点，把地挖了好深，他想把莱因哈特放进去，莱因哈特却说你找回我的王冠，你要为我加冕，你这骗子，疯狂的邪神。莱因哈特说你占有我，你让我不得好死，我要去见你，你却出现在这里，我不知道怎么办了，你为什么要这么做，我能怎么做，都是我的错。他那痛苦的脸上，现终于挂满了泪水，他哭着，却不那么悲伤了，吉尔菲艾斯想让他笑起来，就笑起他的痛苦。吉尔菲艾斯说我一直在笑，我是温柔的，我的眼界如此，我却想要这样的生活，但我得到了这些，你却要给予他人，我不要这样，是我先遇见你的。莱因哈特说你死的时候很痛苦，你却是笑得死的，但这是很早以前的事情了，我在果园里吃苹果，你帮我看着门卫，我们一起逃跑，一起，多么美好的词语，在英语里的礼物，在德国变成了毒药。他那多余的热情，也变得可笑起来，自己的一厢情愿，却那么不被人理解。后世好多人来揣测我，把我塞入音乐和画面，但我只是这样，这是这里，我不想为你的死亡负责，那是你选择的，莱因哈特说，却觉得腹腔被人用刀捅了个大洞。吉尔菲艾斯说，我想看看你的心脏，看上面是不是像宝石一样，看那有没有被诟病的金黄，有没有太阳神的桂冠，有没有荣耀、功勋，没有自由，莱因哈特大人，你没有自由，一切都是你想要困住，你被自己的内疚杀死，是我让你活了下来。

这个时候，他想起多数自己开口却不被搭话的境遇，想起自己被冰封在湖面，伸手变成悲哀的泡沫。他却能用自己抓住自己，把自己套成玩偶。他那张藏在布偶里的脸，也变得燥热极了，他那高大的身躯，也蹲下来，给一个金发男孩一束玫瑰花。他忘记说，玫瑰有刺，手套碰不到，他看见金发男孩死死握着，鲜血从他手上流下来，他却开心极了。他不会说感谢，不会鞠躬，只是笑了。吉尔菲艾斯看着那张脸裂开，笑容不断溢出来，变成虫类的爬行，他看到那空荡荡的皮，瘫软在大街上，被人捡回当做标本。但这是人形牌，是路标，谁没有他，就会变得失望和死亡。吉尔菲艾斯不想失去这个能力，他把白布盖在那脸上，风沙把那身躯填满，真正的自然之子，吉尔菲艾斯想着，把他抱到怀里。

一切都结束了，结束变得白皙，就有慌张在上面生活。他见大家不敢望着，不敢用眼神交流，他就把刀一个个递过去，说这是猫头鹰的馈赠，把它变成一场祝福。在欢声笑语下，杯子里倒满了红酒，他喝着喝着，却想起铁轨上的帽子，就朝山坡跑去。但他看到莱因哈特，他看见莱因哈特站在站台好远处，用眼睛看什么，他冲着莱因哈特的方向看，看见白云浮动，烟囱像停止的白雾。莱因哈特说火车来了，他就变得兴奋起来。他握住吉尔菲艾斯的手，用手摆弄他的头发，勾住他的脖子亲他，莱因哈特笑了，他把地上的花拔起，全全塞给吉尔菲艾斯。他说快啊，快到了，来啊，吉尔菲艾斯这才慌乱起来，他把茎叶交结，却扯下花朵，这白色的花，那么多，那么轻易，那么温柔。但莱因哈特没有着急，静静地看着他笨重的手。我要走了，莱因哈特说，吉尔菲艾斯就把花环撕破，在他头上散落。那些花瓣，那些叶子，全部被他承载，配合。莱因哈特高兴极了，他说谢谢你，吉尔菲艾斯，我的朋友。但火车来了，轰鸣声和嘶吼声都来了，大地在波动，吉尔菲艾斯却见湖水涌来，填满洞窟。过了一会，声音结束了，归家的旅人也带来庆典，山间又变成平静的荒漠。他睁开眼睛，走上前去伸出双手，擦干铁轨上的花朵。

FIN


End file.
